cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers
This article refers to the forum game. For specifics on the main antagonist of the Mass Effect series, see Reaper Reapers is a forum game played (mostly) in-character, based off the Mafia party game. Each game is given a different theme and flavor, using varying roles and abilities derived from the original game. Games Reapers I: Top Secret Training Program Dear all, Attached is a top secret, highly advanced simulation used by certain black ops units to train their personnel in skills such as diplomacy, investigation, espionage, and deceit. I present it to this forum primarily to gauge interest. If there is enough interest, I will host a game. * Game Master: Operative Grey * Length: 6 Days * Victory: Reaper Victory by Requiem Vortex and Unsanctioned Interesting Trivia/Notes: No Role PMS available * Reapers II So, you've seen the last Reapers simulation and think you can do better? Well, here you go. Reapers, round 2. New rules (see lynching), new roles. Here, no one is a helpless Sentient. Or a helpless Reaper... * Game Master: Operative Grey * Length: 5 Days * Victory: Sentient Victory by RememberTheBlitz, Davril, Migrant_from_Migrants, and Unsanctioned Interesting Trivia/Notes: The second round of Reapers followed the same theme as the first, only this time, Grey chose to include more roles - this is the first game where every character had a "power role." Reaper II: Role PMs * Reapers III: Shadow Wars A few brave souls have ended the Reaper menace on the Citadel, though none escaped without their scars. They claimed victory. They were wrong. Begun, the Shadow Wars have. * Game Master: Operative Grey * Length: 5 Days * Victory: Shadow Broker Victory by Neil Devore Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers III: Role PMs * Reapers IV: Undead Rising Nightmare By various twists of fate, you have all found yourselves trapped in this medical facility. Stranger things have happened. * Game Master: Operative Grey * Length: 8 Days * Victory: Healthy Victory by Serpentis, TomazSchadl, Diane Qi, Figulus and Kaleb Archer/Arrow Interesting Trivia/Notes: First game to have split the day into two phases. No Role PMs available * Reapers V: The Reapers Strike Back Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the fifth round of: REAPERS! * Game Master: Operative Grey * Length: 6 Days * Victory: Sentient Victory by Procul His and Asharia Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers V: Role PMs * Reapers VI: Hell Is CDN [http://i107.photobucket.com/albums/m309/blackseals_quebec/ReapersSix.jpg All you need to know] * Game Master: Operative Grey * Length: 5 Days * Victory: Sentient Victory by Migrant_from_Migrants, TomazSchadl, Neil Devore, Procul His, Talonz, Tired_ol_Krogan, RalaZarun Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers VI: Role PMs * Reapers VII: What Evil Lurks A millenium before first contact, humanity is split into many warring factions. The United British Kingdom. The Tsingtao Dynasty of China. The Republic of the United States of America. The Democratic People's Republic of the United States of America. And the warlike Morgol Empire of Earth-moon. Though their domains span from England to Elysium, they all believe that they are alone in the universe. Yet there is an evil power watching, older than civilization itself, that is planning to twist the young species to its own ends... * Game Master: Vasa Ton * Length: 4 Days * Victory: Reaper Victory by Procul His Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers VII: Role PMs * Reapers VIII: Welcome Back to Hades * Game Master: Mellas * Length: 9 Days * Victory: Krogan Victory by Rogno Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers VIII: Role PMs * Reapers IX: Thedas Invasion Thedas is a world plagued by magic, demons, Darkspawn, and now a threat from beyond the stars. The city of Lothering is the center of this fated land. With the Circle nearby and the local Chantry, it would seem that all would be well. Then last night, there was a falling star, in it was someone who appeared to be human. He crawled out and told a story of fantastical creatures made not of magic, but of technology who can affect even those of you here and then the lights went out, a flare for the dramatic happened and you all were pulled into the dreamscape that is the Fade, but not before something lanced out toward the storyteller... incinerating his body. Perhaps he could have told you more, but alas, only his name remains in your mind. Grey. To leave the fade you must hunt down those keeping you here while trying not to get picked off yourself. I, a spirit of guidance am simply here to enforce this law upon all of you. They are among you, indistinguishable. Let us begin. * Game Master: Asharia * Length: 7 Days * Victory: Sentient Victory by SteelUnifier Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers IX: Role PMs * Reapers X Well, here you all are and none of you know why you are here. '' To the sentients, get out alive.'' '' To the scum, kill them all.'' * Game Master: Palmer * Length: 5 Days * Victory: Reaper Victory by Jeral the Improbable and AI_Architect Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers X: Role PMs * Reapers XI: Murder at the Dekuuna Opera A mild cacophony ensues as elcor dilettantes flood the audience of the Dekuuna Intergalactic Opera House. A variety of aromas fill the air as they chat, curious to see what exciting new ideas Menachro the Great has envisioned for them. The stage before them is set, though what stands behind the curtain is anyone’s guess at the moment. The symphony in the pit plays a slow, haunting melody that carries over the speakers and entreating the audiophiles in the crowd to sway their bodies in unison, ringlets on their carapaces leaning gently in response. One Dekuunan trudges across the stage; the audience, seeing this, dismisses it as a stagehand. None notice the smoldering footprints it leaves.... * Game Master: The Narrator * Length: 4 Acts * Victory: Reaper Victory by Jeral the Improbable. Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers XI: Role PMs * Reapers XII: The Curse of the Silver Lotus 20 November 2186, Zakera Ward, the Citadel. Ah, Galinox Books. The best antique and rare book store on the Citadel. Here, you lose yourself among the dust, the feel of real leather and paper in your hand. While browsing the section marked "Human - Personal Writings" you spy a book with no title on its spine. Curious, you remove it from the shelf, only to find the front cover blank as well. Intrigued, you open the book, and turn to the first page... The Diary of Jack Harrison, Pirate and Wayfarer * Game Master: DramatisPersonae * Length: 7 Days * Victory: Pirate Victory by Dairo Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers XII: Role PMs * Reapers XIII: A Day-trip to Khar'shan The Small farming village of Nun'tak, a backwater hamlet deep within Khar'shan's minor nation of Durkish, is about as peaceful a place as there is to be found on the planet. So peaceful, in fact, that it has become known as a retreat for tourists and retirees, anybody seeking peace and quiet away from modern conveniences and the noise of urban life. '' ''To facilitate these visitors, a nearby monastery funded the construction of a small inn, which is constantly populated by visitors and locals plying their wares. The monks hoped to spread their teachings, the young hoped to learn more of the world beyond their homes, and the elderly farmers wished for nothing more than the fiery deaths of the foreigners. As it turned out, the farmers' phobias were nothing of the sort. Their fears were vindicated when a StateSec agent arrived in town, publicly searching for a fugitive hidden amongst the populace. Lynchings and treachery spread like wildfire, the farmers keen to eradicate any trace of outside influence and having the paranoid agent solve their centuries-old family feuds with violent inquisition. Now, few of the original inhabitants remain, and still the fugitive remains at large. * Game Master: Abad * Length: 5 Days * Victory: Town Victory by Niamh, Rogno, NetOp_Aren, Urdnot-Nutanx, Compact Culture, Jeral the Improbable, The_Good_Ghost, Dekutulla, and Serpentis Interesting Trivia/Notes: No Role PMs Available * Reapers X-Whatever (XIV): As Seen On Holo A rash of horrifying murders have been hitting the headlines of the citadel recently, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, REAPERS. You know the spiel. There's nothing new or interesting to add, and I don't have the holochopping abilities of some of our previous hosts. '' ''This time though, there's no way just a bunch of weak, meaningless nameless town and deal with this threat. No, no, no. This time the Reapers will be taken on by famous figures in popular culture, as played by you. * Game Master: AI_Architect * Length: 8 Days * Victory: Quarian Victory by Serpentis, NetOp_Aren, and Sklikos Gamic. Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers XIV: Role PMs * Reapers XV: The Cursed Temple The Temple of the Moon Spirit was located on a cliff overlooking the Sea of Silverlune, where the devout clerics could mediate on the unobstructed view of the sky far above, and the movements of the tides below. It was also a popular waypoint for travelers, as it was the only shelter for miles around for those planning on taking ships across the sea to the distant lands beyond, where there were promises of high adventure and rich treasures. So it was that at twilight one fateful day, a band of twelve adventurers from all walks of life found themselves spending the night with the intent of catching the next ship at dawn. For a modest donation to the temple they were given a warm home-cooked meal and given simple bunks in one of the out-buildings. All completely routine - the clerics' hospitality had not been exaggerated. The next morning, the screams of a young initiate woke the inhabitants of the Temple. Followers and adventurers alike rushed to the main hall to be met with the gruesome sight of the High Priestess's corpse poking out from under a flagstone near the altar. Clearly someone had been attempting to hide the body. The assembled fell to arguing, accusations, and threats until a high, strong voice rang out and silenced everyone. It was the Oracle, a blind cleric, barely more than a child. "I have seen it! There is great evil among us. Unless we find the culprit, the Moon Spirit will inflit upon us a terrible curse for allowing her Temple to be so defiled. We must find those behind this act. Paladins! Bar all the exits! None will leave until our holy grounds are cleansed of this scourge." * Game Master: LadyJo * Length: 4 Days * Victory: Reaper Victory by Mirala T'Narf Interesting Trivia/Notes: Reapers XV: Role PMs * Reapers XVI: A Tragedy in Cyrodill The town of Relle’s Gate: a simple, peaceful hamlet with very few villagers. It is stuck between two steep mountains, and the path that lead straight through the town was the only easy way of making it through the mountain range that limited access between provinces. As a result people come and go all the time, making their way to Morrowind from Cyrodill or vice versa. Ever since it was first built as a trading post, it has never had any sort of troubles that couldn’t be handled by the guards or by passing travellers. Giant spiders, bears, or anything else wasn’t much of a threat to this peaceful place. In fact, it didn’t even have a proper guard presence, being more of a hamlet with a sort of loose leadership. Relle, who the town was named after, did not have any reason to use his authority, nor has his descendants. Until now that is. The first sign that something was wrong was when rumbling could be heard from two points outside town in the middle of the night. The mayor, Armand, had gone to investigate in the dark of the night, carrying only a torch with him. Two avalanches had occurred, roughly at the exact same time, and sealed off the roads out of town. Climbing out to send for help would be near impossible; the way the town was dug meant that there were several steep inclines or outright cliffs surrounding the town. With no way around it, Armand decided that he would wake the town and decide what to do. Without the roads, the town would be cut off from all civilization. No one would come trade, and sooner or later, only the bare minimum for life would be available. * Game Master: Emaleus * Length: 7 Days * Victory: Vampire Victory by Asharia, Velte, and Figulus Interesting Trivia/Notes: The first Reapers game to be played Out of Character in the Virtual Lounge. Reapers XVI: Role PMs * Reapers XVII: Tales of Old Omega One would usually start one of these tales with something like 'a run of unusual murders has struck' or 'a suspicious, violent death occurred last night', but let's face it – we're taking about Omega here. Unusual murders and suspicious, violent deaths are kinda the norm. I can't even say that most of a neighbourhood had been wiped out – even before the monsters attacked, something similar used to happen every few months or so. Gang wars, and all. Let's just say that, in this particular circumstance, things were even worse than unusual. A string of killings, seemingly caused by some otherworldly power. Aria sealed off the district in an attempt to contain the evil within, and its population soon dwindled. Those who remained gathered in an old warehouse, hoping to determine the killer in their midst... * Game Master: Average_Citizen * Length: 4 Days * Victory: Reaper Victory by Dekutulla Interesting Trivia/Notes Reapers XVII: Role PMs * Reapers XVIII: Tuchankan War Stories HEY EVERYONE DON’T I GOT A TREAT FER YOU take a gander at dis shit right here See dis? See dis? Dis – dis right’ere - dis is der latest in QUALTY DWICKCAST ENNERTAINMENT. I bin workin’ on ‘dis shit fer da last, three, four hunnerd years, you know, ever since I got outta ANAL LEAKAGE SUCKS, writin’ scripts, callin’ other krogan, yellin’ at accountants’n shit, an’ I finally got a group’a udder folks ter shoot ‘dis shit while da Reapers are flyin’ ‘round like who knows what. DIS SHIT’S GONNA BLOW YER NUTS OFF. * Game Master: The Narrator, Terrorbyte, and Dwick * Length: 4 Rounds * Victory: Volanti Victory by NEWS WITH CURR, SteelUnifier, Serpentis and Figulus Interesting Trivia/Notes: This is the first game with real-world consequences, as the players' choices affect the content of the associated Dwickcast. Reapers XVIII: Role PMs * Reapers: I Hate Numbers (XIX) As it turns out, the Turians put a bomb on Tuchanka. This bomb is large enough to do significant damage to the planet and its population somehow. How we had the ability to build a fucking bomb large enough to do this type of damage centuries ago and yet can't adapt that technology to kill reapers en masse is beyond me. But it's there, and the Reapers are trying to set it off so that Krogan die. While usually this would be a net gain for the galaxy, right now we need the Krogan to die for us on the battlefield rather than in a fireworks display. You're a crack platoon of Turian soldiers, sent to disarm the bomb. Only one problem, you've been infiltrated. Infiltrated BY REAPERS. ''REAPERS: THE GAME: THE MOVIE: THE VIDEO GAME '' DUN DUN DUN. * Game Master: Varril Lamann (AI_Architect) * Length: One Night, One Day * Victory: Abad Victory Interesting Trivia/Notes: This was the last Reapers game played before the Timeskip. As the second Elseworlds thread, it allowed characters who had previously died to participate. Reapers XIX: Role PMs * Reapers XX: The Heist Everything was going along just fine in the branch office of the First Bank of Irune...when things went tits up. Four masked individuals (a vorcha, a drell, a human and a salarian) entered the bank and shot up the guards. They are keeping the customers and staff under gun-point as their safe cracker drills into the safe to get the eezo. The alarm has been triggered, however, and now the robbers and the civilians are all stuck in same building. *'Game Master': Albert Lowell (Diplomatic Immunity) *'Length': Five Hours *'Victory': TechOptryx/Figulus/RTB/VVSVISVA/Pilotlight Victory Interesting Trivia/Notes: This game had a twist in which Customers and Robbers were publicly known at the beginning of the game. However, there were two third parties hidden within each... Reapers XX: Role PMs * Reapers XXI: 8-Bit Madness ...And so they prepared but, alas, too late. Before the project could reach its conclusion, the Reapers arrived and attacked the base. Desperate and out of time, the researchers uploaded the 20 subjects that had been prepared, transmitting them to a secret location, hidden from the Reapers. But, to the surprise of all, the data stream was intercepted while transmitting through a relay, scrambling with the most unlikely of programs. Without knowing it, one, Jeral the Improbable, had merged the codes of the survivors with a log of old Earth video games! Worse still, the Reapers had managed to take advantage of the confusion, inserting a suprise of their own for those poor souls. Thus, it was now up to Jeral and these classic video game characters to find the traitor within the codes before it was too late. In order to save the galaxy, they would have to beat the most important video game ever played! And Still More Games * Reapers XXIV * Reapers XXVI * Reapers XXVII * Reapers XXVIII * Reapers XXX * Reapers XXXI * Reapers XXXII * Reapers XXXIII * Reapers XXXIV * Reapers XXXVI Category:Media & Entertainment